sml_transcriptsfandomcom-20200213-history
SML Movie: Cody's Amiibo!
Cody's Amiibo! 'is an SML Movie that was released on November 20th, 2017 on the ''SuperMarioLogan ''channel. Description Cody finds out they didn't make an amiibo of him and he is MAD! Original Video Transcript Part 1: Cody's Disappointment 'and Joseph are at the red couch. Junior has a Bowser Junior amiibo, and Joseph has a Koopa Troopa amiibo. JUNIOR: Mine's ''cooler! '''JOSEPH': No way dude, mine's cooler! JUNIOR: Well, I'm inside my Clown Car! JOSEPH: Well, I'm doing the 8-Town Boogie! JUNIOR: Well, that's just stupid, Joseph! Don't yo- comes in the scene. CODY: Hey guys, what's up? JUNIOR: Hey Cody, can you settle an argument for us? Who's amiibo is cooler? Mine, or Joseph's? JOSEPH: Dude, I know mine's better! CODY: ..What's an "amiibo?" JUNIOR: Wh- You don't know what an amiibo is, Cody?! CODY: No.. JUNIOR: It's a really cool figure that Nintendo makes of all of their important characters! JOSEPH: Mmhmm. CODY: What- whwh- Really?! JUNIOR: Yeah! CODY: ..O-Oh my god, you guys, these are awesome! I've never seen these before! JUNIOR: I know, they're really cool. CODY: Well- Where's my amiibo? silence. CODY: ..Guys? Wh-wh-where's... Where's my amiibo? JUNIOR: Um..uh.. and Joseph look at themselves for a second. JUNIOR: Uh, th-they- They didn't- They didn't make an amiibo of you, Cody. CODY: ..Wh-wha-what?! Th- Th- They didn't- They didn't make an amiibo of me? JUNIOR: No.. CODY: Wh-what the FUCK! Why not?! JUNIOR: Well-wel-wel-wel.. JOSEPH: Dude, we said important characters! JUNIOR: Y-Yeah. CODY: Wh-I-I-I'm important! I-I'm like, your dad's minion! I'm a Magikoopa, I do magic and shit! I'm fuckin' Harry Potter over here, I'm awesome! How could they not make an amiibo of me?! JUNIOR: Wh-we-well, maybe they just forgot about you! CODY: Forgot about me?! ''No-no-th-they could not forget about me! Look at me! I'm a ''god! I'm a hunky god! They would not forget about this! JUNIOR: Well-ar-we-ah-let's be honest, Cody. What was the last game you were in? CODY: Well- I-I was in- I was in Yoshi's Wholly World! JUNIOR: Wh-wh-what? JOSEPH: What? CODY: Wholly World? JUNIOR: Wh-what? JOSEPH: What is it? JUNIOR: I-I don't know.. CODY: Wh-Wholly World. JUNIOR: Wh-wh-what is it about? CODY: It was about wool, everything was made of wool, it's... JUNIOR: I think you had a bad dream, Cody. CODY: NO! It was real! It was a game that it was real, and I was in it! Th-this is BULLSHIT! Wh-why would they not make an amiibo of me?! JUNIOR: Oh-Cody, calm down. Maybe they'll make one of you in like, 5 years. CODY: Wh-wh-no-no-no-th-I should have been the FIRST ''one that they made! Th-th-there's no way! No-I-I don't believe it! I-I don't believe that they would have just ''forgotten about me! JUNIOR: They-they didn't-they didn't make one of you, Cody. CODY: No, y-you guys are just screwin' with me. I know they made one, and I-I-I'm gonna go find it! I-I'm coming back here with an amiibo of me, and it's going to be the sexiest amiibo you've ever seen! leaves the scene. Part 2: Judy's Advice is in his room, and he is on his laptop. He is scrolling around on a shopping website for the Magikoopa amiibo. CODY: Eh.. C-C-Come on... There's gotta be one of me! Eh.. O-Oh, okay.. Okay. goes on Google and types in the search bar the following: is there a magikoopa amiibo? CODY: Is..there..a Magikoopa..amiibo? [The search results shows him something about "no.com". Cody begins to cry.) CODY: Why am I not important?! continues crying. Judy approaches the door to his room, holding the rectal vitamins. Judy knocks on his door. JUDY: Cody-kins! It's time to take your rectal vitamins! is still crying. Judy comes in and his room and approaches him. JUDY: Cody, what's the matter? Are you looking at peepees again on the Internet? CODY: Y-yeeaaaaaah... closes the laptop as he says this. JUDY: Then-then why are you crying, Cody? CODY: B-because they're so biiiiiiiiiiiig! Ooooooh, ''who am I kidding, mom?! I'm upset because I don't have an ''amiibo! JUDY: Well-well, can I buy you one, sweetie? CODY: No, mom! They didn't make an amiibo of me because I am not important! JUDY: Well, honey, let me tell you a story. When I was about 5 years old, I went to the park with two of my friends. And then we get kidnapped by this strange man, and he locked us up in his basement for 10 years! And then one day, he decided to let me go, and he kept the other two girls, and I felt like I ''wasn't important! Why did he let ''me ''go, but he kept them? So I tried to go back, and the other two girls were dead! So, what I'm trying to say, Cody, is that; maybe by me not being important, I didn't get murdered. '''CODY': ...Uh..um..m-m-mom? Do you need help? JUDY: Cody, what I am trying to say is; just make an amiibo out of PlayDoh! Part 3: Cody's "Amiibo" and Joseph are still arguing about which amiibo is better on the red couch. JUNIOR: But Joseph, look at the details on mine! JOSEPH: Dude, look at the details on mine! It's way better! JUNIOR: No it's not! comes in with his "amiibo," which depicts him as an actual hunky dude and is made out of PlayDoh. CODY: Well, well, well, guys, look what I ''found! '''JUNIOR': Wh- ..Cody, what is that? CODY: It's the Cody amiibo! JUNIOR: Wh- Cody amiibo? JOSEPH: Right, dude? JUNIOR: Eh- They didn't make a Cody amiibo! CODY: Yes they did, Junior. You probably just think ''they didn't because they're so ''rare. They only made about 10 of them in the entire world. I had to get this one on..uh..e-eBay, and yeah, they were going for about $20,000 each, but, I did some favors I'm not proud of and got this one for free. JOSEPH: Dude, it looks weird! CODY: Well, yeah, weirdly identical to me, yeah, I agree. I showed it to my mom, and she couldn't tell which one was the amiibo and which one was me! It's like looking in a mirror! And you guys should really appreciate the attention to detail. I mean; look at those abs! They are spot on! Uh, but if I had to complain, though, I'd say the biceps aren't quite big enough, but, I don't really blame them. They probably just didn't have enough material to capture how gigantic ''my biceps really are. And the bulge could stand to be a little bit bigger, too, but-you know! No big D! Uh, heh- Actually, it's a pretty big D! Hehehehe! '''JUNIOR': ..U-Uh-Uhie- Cody, it looks like it's made out of PlayDoh! CODY: Wh- It is not made out of PlayDoh, Junior! JUNIOR: Uh-eh-h-I-It looks like.. JOSEPH: It can't be real, dude. JUNIOR: Yeah-yeah- It is made out of PlayDoh. CODY: JUNIOR, IT IS NOT MADE OUT OF PLAYDOH! shook his "amiibo" too much while he said that, and then the "amiibo" fell apart to reveal its true colors. Cody then cries. CODY: Screw you, guys! then goes away, crying. JOSEPH: ..I knew it wasn't real. JUNIOR: I-I-It was made out of PlayDoh, yeah. Part 4: Tyrone's Advice is in his room, crying. CODY: I'm not important! then approaches Cody. TYRONE: Hey, li'l nigga. Your mama said that you was cryin' and upset, so what's wrong? CODY: Uehh, hey, stepdad.. Nintendo didn't make an amiibo of me! TYRONE: Amiibitch? What the hell is an amiibitch? CODY: It's kinda like an action figure.. TYRONE: Oh. Wel-uh-where your li'l doll at? CODY: Oh, he's face down ass up, like he's supposed to be... Damn! then smacks Ken's ass. TYRONE: So, the hell wrong with you, then? CODY: I-I'm not important! TYRONE: Well, you know what I do when I'm upset? I just read the Jewish Bible! Man, it ain't nothing like real Adidakassissis! CODY: ..Dad, that doesn't make any sense... TYRONE: Well, you know who else was upset? 2pac and Biggie! And they got shot. But before they were shot, they made a diss song at each other! So what you gotta do is just diss whoever made you mad! CODY: ..So, you're saying, I should make a diss track at Nintendo? TYRONE: Or shoot somebody. Part 5: Cool Cody and Joseph are just sitting together on the red couch. The two amiibos can still be seen. JUNIOR: So, uh, Joseph, uh- Did your mom ever come home like you thought she would? JOSEPH: Nah, dude, I think she had to stop at a couple of stores before she comes home. JUNIOR: ..But, it's been a few weeks. JOSEPH: Hahaho, man, yeah.. That woman is a shop-o-holic, heh heh heh... comes in, looking all cool. CODY: Sup, hoes? JUNIOR: Wh-wel- JOSEPH: What? JUNIOR: Cody, wh- What are you doing? CODY: Aw, nuthin, homie! Just gettin' lit like a bit! And my balls are swingin' like a Newton's cradle, you feel me, dawg? JUNIOR: Wh-Why are you talking like that, Cody? CODY: Cuz I'm fat! P H fat! And not like Ken's ass! Check the chain! shows Junior his PHAT chain. JUNIOR: I-I mean, that is a pretty cool chain.. CODY: Shiiieeeeet! ''I heard that! Fittin' a nut in my sandals, dawg! '''JUNIOR': Wha- Cody, did you ever figure out that they didn't make an amiibo of you? CODY: Yeah, and I got something to say to Nintendo! JUNIOR: Wh-what? gets a boombox and hits it. Part 6: Cody's Diss Track is in front of a black background, ready to diss Nintendo. The beat starts. CODY: Nintendo! You ain't ready for this! Uh, uh! Hehehe, alright. Here it comes! Cody is my name! I should have more fame! I'm screamin' "Fuck Nintendo!", cuz I'm not in any game! Cody is a hunk! Nintendo is a punk! I just bought whipped cream, to put on Ken's junk! If dissing was a class, You know that I would pass! I've beaten up Nintendo, just like Ken's ass! You need to recognize me, cuz I'm hunky like a hero! I have magic powers, where the FUCK is my amiibo?! Yeah! That's right, Nintendo! You just got dunked on! ...By Hunkyles! That's me! Yeah! I'm hunky! (x4) Who hunky? I'm hunky! (x3) Part 7: Cody's Humiliation 'Joseph, and Cody are at the red couch. The boombox and the two amiibos are still there. The beat gradually fades. CODY: Yeah.. That would be so cool! I wanted to go just like that! JUNIOR: Wha- C-Cody? CODY: Huh? JUNIOR: You said you were going to say something to Nintendo and you hit the boombox and didn't say anything! JOSEPH: Yeah, dude! CODY: O-O-Oh, y-yeah, I-I-I got-I got something to say to Nintendo.. JUNIOR: Well, do you want us to record it so we can send it to 'em? CODY: ..Yeah! JUNIOR: Ah, Joseph, get your phone! JOSEPH: Okay, dude, I got it. gets his phone. CODY: Yeah, do that. Oh.. JUNIOR: Oh-ohwel-what you gonna say? CODY: Uh, I'm gonna diss them real hard.. Uh.. JUNIOR: Okay. CODY: Let me-let me just- Let me just get the lyrics. grabs the paper that contains the lyrics to his diss track. CODY: Uh.. JUNIOR: Okay. clears his throat. Joseph should be recording by now. CODY: Here we go.. '''Cody is my name! '''Ehh.. ''And I'm super '''lame! then cries once again. Junior and Joseph are wondering why. video is then uploaded to YouTube, titled "I CRY FOR ATTENTION!" Apparently, Cody has 9.6K subscribers by the time of this SML Movie. The video reached 10,173,318 views. There are 255,700 likes and 266 dislikes. Cody's profile picture is actually Dabhdude's old profile picture. The related videos are all SML Movies. and Joseph is viewing the video on the red couch using the laptop, and they laugh. Cody is near the laptop, humiliated. The boombox and the paper are gone, but the two amiibos can still be seen. JUNIOR: Cody, look at you cry! JOSEPH: Oh my god, dude! CODY: Okay, I get it guys, I'm a loser! JUNIOR: But, I mean, you got 10 million views, Cody! JOSEPH: Mmhmm. CODY: I'd rather have an amiibo! JUNIOR: I-I don't think that's gonna happen, Cody. Part 8: Cody's Amiibo the doorbell rings. JUNIOR: Wha-wha-? Wh- ..Who-who's that? JOSEPH: Mmm? CODY: ..Probably just somebody here to'' laugh at me''! JUNIOR: I'll see who it is. to Junior at the front door with Brooklyn T. Guy holding a package a little bit outside the house. JUNIOR: Uh, hello? BROOKLYN T. GUY: Ey, it's the UPS man! Uh, don't worry, I'm not delivering late. It's just, yeah- with Daylight Savings Time, it gets dark really early now so it's like; 1 PM. JUNIOR: Oh.. BROOKLYN T. GUY: Yeah. But uh- Anyway, I got a package here. For ya. JUNIOR: Oh, it's for me? BROOKLYN T. GUY: Uh, no, it's actually, uh- (Let me pretend to read something here..) It's for uh, Cody? JUNIOR: Wha- Cody? Uh, yeah, he's here! BROOKLYN T. GUY: Yeah! Okay, well that's good! That's kinda weird ''cause he doesn't live here, so I don't really know how they'd know to send it to ''your house, but- Here you go! T. Guy hands the package to Junior. JUNIOR: Uh- Thank you! BROOKLYN T. GUY: Yeah. takes the package and Brooklyn T. Guy leaves. to the red couch. Cody is still crying. The laptop is gone. Junior arrives with the package. Joseph and the two amiibos can be seen still. JUNIOR: Cody, Cody, Cody! This package came for you! CODY: A package for me? JUNIOR: Yeah! CODY: Who would send a package to me? JUNIOR: I don't know, but it came to my house! CODY: I guess I can open it, uh.. Cody said that, he begins to open the package. CODY: Let's see what's in here.. JUNIOR: Uh, what is it? What is it? has finished opening the package at this point, and finds something spectacular. CODY: ..Oh my god, you guys! JUNIOR; What is it? What is it? JOSEPH: What is it, dude? gets the surprise off the package and shows it to Junior and Joseph. It's the Cody amiibo! CODY: It's an amiibo of me! JUNIOR: Wh-''what?!'' JOSEPH: No way! CODY: This is awesome! I-I mean, my abs aren't really big enough, BUT THAT'S OKAY, BECAUSE THEY MADE AN AMIIBO OF '''ME!!' '''JUNIOR': Wh-why would they make an amiibo of you? Like.. CODY: I-I don't know. JUNIOR: Whawwwwwhauh- Maybe they saw the video of you crying and they felt bad for you! JOSEPH: Yeah, that has to be it. CODY: Yeah! ''So, I guess the moral of all this is; if you want something bad enough, just cry until you get it! '''JUNIOR'; Y-Yeah! CODY:' '''Yeah. '''JOSEPH': ...I want my mom to come home! then cries. JOSEPH: Mommy! JUNIOR: ..Not enough crying is gonna make that happen. video then ends with the SML question: "What is something you want more than anything?" The text in the bottom says: "Funniest comment wins a free video game!" My thoughts This video is basically Cody's Missing 2. In both episodes, Cody finds out from Junior and Joseph that Nintendo apparently didn't include him in something, and then he rants about it. He goes home crying, and Judy talks to him. After that, Cody makes something that relates to what Nintendo excluded him from, shows it to his friends, and tries to pass it off as official. Junior and Joseph eventually finds out that it's fake, and then Cody cries about it. They eventually find out that Nintendo DID include him, and tells Cody. Cody then becomes really happy. Here's why I don't think it matters. I think Cody's Amiibo is better than Cody's Missing because there was less ranting in the former, and that was a little more enjoyable for me. I also liked the PlayDoh model better than the fake game. Cody's diss track was another one I liked, too. Overall, Cody's Amiibo's plot may have been recycled from Cody's Missing, but I think that doesn't make the video any more terrible. There was more content in Cody's Amiibo than there was in Cody's Missing AND there was less ranting, which I liked very much. Other than that, this video is not too bad. Rating: 7.2/10 (CODE BLUE)Category:Transcripts Category:SML Movies Category:Episodes focusing on Cody Category:2017 videos Category:November 2017 videos Category:Episodes uploaded on SuperMarioLogan Category:Episodes with songs Category:CODE BLUE videos